


Try Anew

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: BlazBlue, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Redemption, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, but first alot of wrongs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: People say that the Boundary connects universes that seem like they have nothing in common.When during one of the continuum shifts Ragna the Bloodedge pushes Hazama (and by consequence Terumi as well) in there, they're about to test it out. Maybe make some friends...? Or maybe murder everyone in their way. Yeah, that seems likely from a two sociopaths.Note: Much knowledge about neither game is needed to understand this





	Try Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So, I made this fic, because BlazBlue and Undertale are awesome so I wanted to make something that connects them both. And worry not if you don't know one of these games (Let's be real here, if you don't know onee of them, you probably don't know BlazBlue, because everyone and their mother has heard of Undertale), the pov character remembers close to nothing of his old life and is new to the Underground, so in case you have no idea what one of the characters is saying, then don't worry bcuz he probably doesn't as well. I'm sorry if this will make first chapter or two an exposition dump.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own BlazBlue or Undertale. Arc System Works owns BlazBlue. Toby Fox owns Undertale.

This time it was different.

Somehow, Ragna has found him in a very different place than every other time reality repeats itself in the process called the continuum shift.

And it was probably the worst possible place. They were near a Boundary entrance. It meant both that he, Hazama, could win once and for all, but it also meant Ragna the Bloodedge could finally win. Very risky, indeed.

 **Focus on the fight, idiot!**  the voice in the back of his head yelled at him. Yuuki Terumi yelled at him.

Unfortunately, it was the exact thing that distracted the suited, green-haired man in the exactly worst moment. 

Ragna sold him a kick that sent him flying. 

**No!!**

Flying right into the Boundary.

For a brief moment, Hazama wondered how it is inside. He however didn't manage to form any expectations before he fell in.

It was... weird. It felt more static than anything he ever experianced. He felt as if he could forget about the World right now. As if helping Terumi did not matter anymore. As if murdering Ragna the Bloodedge wasn't important anymore. As if  destroying the Master unit wasn't important anymore.

 **You're weak.**  Terumi stopped his train of thoughts- wait, who's Terumi? Why does he know such a name? Why does he hear this 'Terumi's' voice?

**Don't tell me you're losing your memory already...**

Was he losing it? Maybe... he did fall in, he can recognize that. Who pushed him in though? Or maybe he jumped in by himself...?

**We need to exit somehow, before you forget the skill of speech.**

Is that even possible? Well, he prefered to trust the voice. It seemed like it had his best interests in mind.

**I have _my_  best interests in mind. Unfortunately, or fortunately gor you, I need my vessel.**

Vessel... he somehow felt that must've reffefed to him.

**It did.**

And with that, they began to try to leave. Exits closed and opened. He couldn't catch any of them in time.

 **Do I have to do everything for you?** Terumi said and as he finished, he felt his limbs move, but not from his own will. Almost as if a ghost possessed him and moved his body like a puppet- Is this what this voice meant by 'vessel'?

He wasn't met with a response though. Maybe it was obvious enough that his second conciousness didn't bother confirming.

**_I'm_  not the 'second' conciousness.  _You_ are 'second'. This body was dedigned for me, di you understand!? You're just a defect that came along with it! **

Maybe he shouldn't anger the guy.

Next time an exit appeared, his hand moved not by his own will and shot a snake-headed chain at it. It began on a portal before his hand. Seemed familiar...

**The Snake Pair: Ouroboros - your weapon. That's what it is.**

He had magic!? No, wait- it's ar magus. In other words a toned-down version of magic. True magic isn't possessed by almost anyone.

**So you seem to remember basic concepts... good.**

As the chain went through the enterance, he felt himself get pulled after it's head.

**Remember this. You rely on this while fighting alot.**

And so, Hazama tried to remember, but everything immadiently flew out of his head when he came through and saw a beautiful cave. Big, spacious, impressive.

And then he realised he's falling. 

However, his limbs moved without his will once again and he landed on the ground safely and probably pretty cool looking.

"Where are we?" he said the moment he felt he can control his body again.

**I have no fucking clue. Probably not Kagutsuchi though.**

"Kagutsuchi? Is that where we came from?" he asked himself again.

**Yes. And before you ask your next question - your name is Hazama.**

"Ah, alright. I'm glad I at least have a name." he said, sarcasm burning through his tone.

**Only to differenciate that you're not me.**

Ignoring the unfriendly ghost, the green-haired man looked around. There seemed to be only one accessible exist from the cave. Or maybe it just led deeper into the cave...? In any case, that was the only way. He instinctively shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he walked in that direction.

It was dark, but what was apparently a hole in the ceilling through which sunrays fell in allowed one thing to be seen - a yellow flower... with a face?

**What the fuck.**

"Howdy!" the flower exclaimed joyfully "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

The human just stared dumbfounded at the... creature?

"You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" it continued without really waiting for a response "Golly! You must be so confused."

"Trust me, I am very fucking confused." Hazama said, staring holes into the living plant. It seemed taken aback by the vulgarism, but continued talking anyways.

"Someone ought to teach ya' how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to." Flowey the Flower said and as he finished, everything that wasn't the two of them went dark. Not that there was much to go dark to begin with i this pretty much pitch black room.

 **He will attempt to murder us in the next 24 hours, I bet.**  he heard Terumi mumble in the back of his head.

An orange heart-like thing was dragged out of Hazama's chest. Some... black-and-green, evil-looking energy was floating around it. The energy was pulsating with red every few seconds.

Flowey continued talking, without really paying attention to what just happened, as if it was normal. "See that heart? That's your so--" he stopped as he actually looked at the soul itself. He seemed... intrigued? disgusted? amazed? mix of all three? Hazama couldn't place it.

His lips started moving on it's own. "What, you have a problem with my fucking soul?" they spoke.

"No, no, not at all!" the flower said, smiling as if he was providing customer service. "As I was saying, this heart is your soul - the very culmination of your being!"

Hazama tried not to show it, but all of his fight-or-flight instincts  _and_  Terumi were alarming him that this whole 'Flowey' is about to screw him up in some major way.

"Your soul starts off weak-" 

"Are you implying I am weak!?" Terumi made his mouth spit out.

"-but it can grow strong if it gains alot of LV." the small creature continued as if noone interrupted.

LV? As if like, levels? Like in games?

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey said and instantly made Terumi want to leave even more than he did before.

"You want some LOVE, don'tcha?" he inquiered.

Hazama wanted to say 'No.', but Terumi beat him to it. "Fuck no!" he moved his lips to say.

"I'll, uh... share some... with you...?" the flower was visibly taken aback. Good, Hazama had fun in seeing others uncomfortable. 

Flowey summonned white little... things. Even Hazama, who remembered close to nothing, recognized it as magic.

"LOVE is shared through, uh... little, white... friendliness pellets. Move around, catch as many as you can!" the small creature stated as the things started floating towards him.

 **Dodge.** he heard Terumi command. He had no trouble listening to this.

He dodged them easily, looking as if he was doing this every day.

**That's because you do.**

"I think you missed them. Let's try again!" he said and send another wave of pellets at him. Hazama dodged again.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? Run. Into. The bulle- friendliness pellets." he said and summoned a third wave, this time a quicker one.

It seemed Flowey was done with his shit, as his face morphed into one of an evil creature.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" the now creepy flower said "You just wanted to see me suffer!"

"Isn't it funny?" Hazama responded "Maybe sociopaths just recognize eachother on sight. Although it did take you a moment there."

"Let me tell you something." Flowey said, clearly pissed off "In this World, it's  _kill_ or  _be killed_. So  _DIE._ " and with that they got encircled by a sphere of said pellets.

There wass no way out...

**We should be able to take the hit... Don't be a crybaby, Hazzy.**

As they were about to get hit, Hazama closed his eyes and... Nothing came? 

He heart the sound of something being thrown away and then seconds after a voice.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor youth." a voice that most likely belonged to a middle-aged woman said. Hazama opened his eyes slowly and saw... a goat-person, taller than him, let's not overlook.

"Uhm..." he had no idea what to say. He didn't trust the woman after what just went down.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins." she said warmly.

Should he trust her or...?

**Don't trust anyone besides me. Noone _cares_ about you besides me. Don't kill her yet though. Only when she turns on us. We'll use her attempts to get out trust before that.**

"I come this way every day to check if noone has fallen down." she continued "You're the first human to show up in here for a while."

Hazama doubted he was 100% human, but he'll go with that.

"Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." she said and went into an exist Hazama could barely make out. After waiting for a moment if Terumi has any cons against following and when nothing came, went after the goat-woman named Toriel.

The room was pretty well-lit with torches. It was, once again, spacious and impressive.

Shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with  _bravery_ and  ** _determination_**.


End file.
